wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Feign Death
Feign Death causes the hunter to appear dead. The hunter loses all aggro. Nearby enemies have a chance based on your relative level to resist this effect. Doh, knocked out again! Functionality Uses *This is very useful as a 'panic button' when you are about to die. However, it may be resisted, so be careful. *It can abort a bad pull, provided no one else in the group has aggroed any of the mobs. *It can be used to exit combat in order to drink water (does not work anymore during boss fights as of patch 2.3.0). *This can also be used in dungeons as a means of periodically wiping aggro, thereby allowing the Hunter to do more damage without drawing aggro away from the tank. It is much more effective than Disengage, in addition to costing less mana and being able to be used at range. The only drawback is the 30 second timer, which means players should be careful not to use this strategy when feign death may be needed more urgently later. On bosses such as Onyxia you'll want to feign death as often as it is available. *This will cause other players to drop you as their target and will cause the loss of any combo points built up against you if the rogue does not reacquire you directly after. *There is a possibility that the other player will assume you are dead when you feign death. However, keep in mind that you CAN be attacked while feigning and it will be obvious to any experienced PvP player that you are feigning. *Feign Death can also be used as a non-Night Elf's Shadowmeld in that mobs that pass near your body will not aggro while you are feigning death. *Wipe Recovery may be possible when combined with Goblin Jumper Cables or Goblin Jumper Cables XL *Before patch 2.0.1 when traps could only be set out of combat, hunters often use this ability to set traps during combat. *Feign Death can also be used to sneak through high-level instances and areas in a way similar to how druids and rogues can stealth through. It has the advantage of working against all mobs (certain mobs are skilled at stealth detection) but the disadvantage of high resist probability and mob layouts not conducive to the tactic. The basic technique is to cast Aspect of the Monkey (and Deterrence if you have it) and run through a group of mobs. When you reach an area outside of any mob's aggro radius, feign death. Cancel it and repeat the process until you can reach the area you desire. A level 60+ character can easily reach the bar in Blackrock Depths solo in such a way. **As an alternate tactic, it is possible to have your pet pull the mobs in question away such that you will never be attacked at all. Place your pet where you want them to return to, Stay, then target and have your pet Attack. As soon as it has aggro click the "Passive" mode icon and it will return to where you originally had it stay. If you run far enough away your pet will de-spawn, losing no happiness whatsoever; you can then Feign Death and use Call Pet to bring it back. This works best with a creature that can both attack at range and increase its movement speed; such as Windserpents (through Lightning Breath and Dive). **If you are a Night Elf, it is possible to stand up straight into Shadowmeld, avoiding aggro even if you are in normal aggro range (so long as the mob is not high enough level to detect you and can't see through stealth). This makes it possible to feign through instances with greater ease, since you do not have to feign in a spot outside of the aggro range of mobs. *One good use of a feign death is like a Counterspell, only that doesn't prevent casters from using the spell from the same School of Magic, especially if you see the casters' Castbar. Just Feigning when he's about to pull off the spell, and the spell will be canceled. Nice way of getting rid of the annoying pesky mages that try to kill you. Limitations *As the level (relative to the hunter) and number of enemies become higher, the likelihood of the spell being resisted becomes higher. *Moving or performing any action while feigning death will cancel the spell. *Turning the camera with the right mouse button WILL cancel Feign Death, so get in the habit of using left mouse while feigning. **As an additional note to the above, if you are turning with the right mouse button when you feign death, you will not drop down, the mobs will not stop attacking you, but the ability will go on cooldown anyway. Stop moving, then feign. *If the 6 minute timer runs out, the hunter will lose feign death and simply stand up. ** Before patch 2.0.2, the hunter would actually die when the timer ran out. It was counted as a self-inflicted death so there was no directly durability loss. *No combat log message is generated, your pet will not disappear, and no honor points are granted so any experienced PvP opponents will notice that you are not really dead. While players will lose targeting if they have you targeted when you feign, they can still retarget you and attack you while you are feigning death. *Be aware that enemies that are a lower level than the hunter DO have a minute chance of resisting Feign Death. *If you are using Feign Death to drop accidental adds, any party member close enough to the mob to be aggroed himself will be the recipient of anything that was attacking you. If it's a cloth wearer, it may be smarter to use other methods of add control, like Freezing Trap, kiting, or pet tanking to occupy their attention until the current group is dead. *If you accidentally cancel Feign Death immediately after casting, the mobs may never stop attacking you, despite no "Resisted" message ever appearing. Range * Self Cooldown * 30 seconds (Timer does not start until after Feign Death is cancelled) Casting Time * Instant Upgrades * Improved Feign Death (Survival Talent): decreases the chances that Feign Death will be resisted by 2% per rank. (2 ranks) Rank Table See also Feign Death resistance formula ---- Category:Hunter Abilities